As integrated circuit chips become larger and more complex, the circuits therein are being crowded closer together so that the next generation of chips will have bonding pads on 0.003 inch centers. According, it is now proposed to provide a test socket capable of testing at full speed as well as burning-in of these next generation bare or chips.